Neither Veela- Nor Vampire
by Glorioux
Summary: A one shot - Cormac is not 100% human, and has loved Hermione since Sorting Day. His creature yearns for her, and maybe the two might have a chance now that her marriage is over. He will try his best- Previously Published -Edited


The story line is mine, along with other creatures are my intellectual property. not of HP, which belongs to JKR

 **Neither a Veela nor a Vampire.**

 **Cormac's Quandary**

He sat at the end of the Gryffindor section, the first time he saw the petite, curly hair witch being selected by the Sorting Hat. He applauded with the others while his heart squeezed. Strangely he felt a strange tug that made his chest ache.

That evening at the common room, he walked past the new first class witch, and he knew the truth, he had found the one.

A lot of good that it did him, it was hopeless. He wasn't fully human, but he wasn't anything officially recognized. He wasn't a Veela, nor a Vampire; albeit, his kind thrived on blood.

The Roman soldiers had a name for them—Lamiae, meaning blood drinker, or some would call them vampires, although neither was right. Not that they needed blood to survive, it wasn't like that; and while it was true the blood of their enemies made them stronger and supreme warriors, they never drank enough to kill; neither did they hunt for blood. It was simpler; they thrived on the blood of their beloved, if one ever accepted them, and the blood of their enemies made them powerful.

He was a wizard who came from a long line of magical people. All the males were cursed with his dual nature, but only some of the females were like him.

In his other form, he was made out darkness and shadows, and blended with the night. He didn't emit magical pheromones or enthrall the one he was fated to love; if only.

For his kind, it usually was hard to make the one they loved, to return their feelings and want to marry them. If one of his kind could get his beloved to reciprocate the love offered, they lived a long and prosperous life.

His uncle was a good example, he had found his beloved, and after a long pursuit she had fallen for him. He shone with good health and was happy, not like his father and others like him. His father loved his wife, but she wasn't his first choice. This story was one repeated in almost every family. Some were lucky, some weren't.

The day he met his beloved, he knew her to be too young for him, his mind knew but neither his body, nor his beast understood it. Moreover, his beast stalked her and followed her every move, while he was a student in Hogwarts.

Many nights, he would sit on a window seal, in his shadowy form, to watch over her sleep, and he dreaded the day he would be out of Hogwarts. Finally in his 6th year he had a chance.

"Will you go to Professor Slughorn's party with me?" He asked hopefully, while his hands having a mind of their own touched her, and he could see the dislike in her face. He scowled; he was unhappy with his lack of control. His body ached for her, for her kisses, for her love.

The party was a disaster, Hermione only wanted to make Ron jealous, she had used him, Cormac McLaggen, the story of his life.

He was present at the battle, and he made sure of her safety; and yes, he feasted in the blood of enemies, but nobody saw him doing that.

Hermione saw him after the battle, and she was surprised at how good he looked, but soon she forgot.

 **Eight Years Later-**

Cormac had followed her life from afar, he had given up when he figured out she thought he was disgusting, and had even called him names to his face.

He was a scholar and studied old magic, and also helped his father run their estate. His father was a chieftain, and they were rather wealthy.

"Cormac, darling, look at the news, Hermione Granger is getting a divorce after three years, it says she caught him in bed with one of his lovers. Apparently, he had many. It also says she is doing a research in magical creatures, that nobody knows whether or not they are real or only a myth."

She smiled at that. She was born a creature of shadows and had married one, but she wasn't her husband's first choice; his first choice had married someone else.

"Here, let me read, " Cormac said.

"She is coming to Scotland. Time to act. I am going to extend her an invitation, and I will tell her of the legend of the Lamiae creatures, and let her know we have extensive literature on the subject matter. Hmm, and she can only conduct the research right here."

Both his parents smiled, "Very clever, if she comes for a few weeks, you will have her undivided attention, and a chance to let her see how you really are. Your wellbeing will be ours, it is extended to all the family."

Cormac had plenty of witches hoping to attract him; after all, he was rich, handsome, and young; however, he only had brief affairs, many of them. Everyone of them was empty, just sex, because he only loved Hermione.

 **Loyalties-**

Harry was huffing, "I cannot believe that you are going to visit Cormac's home. He is a Wizard slag. Just read the news, he is in the wireless almost every week. He has even dated Cherry Pop, that should say it all. And have you forgotten how he had octopus tentacles, and what an idiot he was? Try to work it out with Ron. He feels truly sorry for what he has done." Harry, the self-appointed Ron's solicitor, pontificated.

"Harry, you of all people; are you asking me to forgive him? I know that you always take his side. He has had more than one lover, and frankly I have had enough. My parents were right; you cannot change anyone that doesn't want to be changed. It doesn't happen like that, it just doesn't." Hermione was looking at Harry with utter contempt.

"Besides, Cormac is not a bad person, and he is offering me a chance to do my research. I have the chance to work and to get away from the media. Don't even try, my mind is made up." She really needed to get away, all the Weasley family was pressuring her to forgive his infidelities; but it was too hard, just too many, too often, and just too painful.

"I still think you are making a mistake. And so you know, I have never favored Ron or you; however, Ron is still my brother-in-law, and I hope you understand my position, nevertheless I am here. Let me know if you need anything." Saint Harry had declared that his allegiances were, first and foremost, to the Weasley.

 _Good enough, go back to the Ginger Clan and may you be happy. It is the end of that chapter for me._ Hermione thought and considered; yes, she had made a decision.

 **The last straw**

They said their goodbyes, and Hermione finished packing her bags, pulled her wand and shrunk them to the size of messenger bags, to place in her Muggle car. She wanted to drive; it would be fun and would give her the chance to clear her head. She had cried so many tears, that her eyes looked puffy all the time. Since the divorce started, sleep was elusive, and her mind would never rest. Yes, she wanted to get away.

When she had finished packing she heard the Floo and someone calling her.

It was Ron, "Hermione, I need your signatures here. It is to divide our vaults; I need my half before the final papers are filed. They should be finished next week." Not hello, nothing, and he wouldn't even look at her.

Her mouth was dry, she didn't like seeing him, it hurt. She read the documents and her temper flared. "I can agree with the first vault, but the second is all mine. It is my award money, and my grandparents' inheritance, and you don't get any of that. You invested your award in the store, and I am not claiming your hard work."

"That is not fair, in the magical world your money is mine." He raised his voice.

"I checked with my solicitor, and that is not the case. I will only sign the first document. Let our solicitors argue the second. Now, please leave, I am closing the house for a while."

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"It isn't your business, we are practically divorced, and you are living with your current lover. You have no right to ask." She turned around to leave, and he grabbed her arm rather hard.

"I asked you a question," he pulled her towards him, and she stumbled and fell down, and he pulled her up roughly.

"Ron, leave now before you do more damage. You are hurting me, let me go."

He let her go, "This is not over, and if you are seeing a lover, I will find out. And mark my words, you will pay. No wonder you couldn't forgive me. What can you expect from a Mud…I meant a Muggle born, my mother was right." And he pushed her hard, against the hard stone wall. She fell down with a thump, he didn't look back, and she saw him leaving.

She didn't answer his insults, neither did she cry. The lines have been drawn. Angrily she pulled her wand and pointed it towards her injured back.

Next, she warded the Floo access and her home; sent an Owl to Knot with her instructions, along with a pensive of Ron's last abuse, his fatal error. No one would look like upon him lightly. She made a couple more copies, one for Arthur, and one for Harry. Oh, yes, she was ready to go. No more tears, this was a new life.

 **At Cormac's**

She drove the narrow and winding roads, for what it seemed hours. She had been three days on the road, taking breaks, and just enjoying her time. Last night, she had finally been able to sleep a little better. It was early afternoon, when she finally saw the signs to the point that was not Unplotted, and she sighed with relief.

In twenty minutes she was driving uphill and saw the large silhouette of the house, really an old manor, and she realized that Cormac's family must be very rich. She saw the large gardens, and the old ruins of a castle near the newer construction. As she approached the round driveway, she saw him standing in a lower step. He was waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers.

He wore a traditional kilt and a dark jumper. He looked tall and powerful, and she didn't remember his looking this good. Darn, he was handsome, very, very much so. Her heart did a happy flip, things were looking up.

His heart beat furiously when she waved her hand to him. He was frozen, how to greet her? She parked the car, and through the Manor 's large open doors, a small pack of dogs came out running; they were barking rather loud and ran straight to her.

She froze, not being a dog person, she thought they were attacking her. Instead, all jumped trying to lick her and asking for pets, all four of them. The attack dogs were white, bearded small terriers.

Gallant Cormac came to the rescue, "Sit, sit, now," he commanded, and to Hermione's amazement, they sat and looked at Cormac waiting to be released.

Hermione laughed, "Some attack dogs, they nearly licked me to death."

Cormac's smile dazzled Hermione, "That is them, but this is unusual, they are usually aggressive. They must know you are an important guest." He added, and kissed her cheek, "Welcome, where is your luggage?"

Hermione admired the house; he carried her two cases while she enjoyed viewing paintings along the walls, as well as old armors, weapons, and tapestries. The pack of westies, followed them closely. All trying to walk next to her.

"My parents are traveling, and they will be gone for two weeks…" They talked some more and they had late tea, and Hermione excused herself, she was tired and it was time to go to bed.

They'd talked about the Lamiae legends, and after looking at a couple of paintings depicting the creatures, "Hmm, they look like some sort of demon like, albeit, they are quite handsome. Oh, look, they have small horns...how about the sharp ears, and look at their teeth. Strange how they are painted so you can see through them, almost as if they are shadows. " She observed.

"Surely, that is the artist depiction, it might not be accurate, wait till we visit the library." Cormac told her and looked at her intently. Hermione blushed, this was a new Cormac. Gods, he looked good, she thought feeling a pull towards him.

"So you think they are handsome? Would you be scared to see one?" He seemed to be serious.

Hermione found the question more than a little weird, but she decided he was teasing her. "Well, I guess they are above average in looks, and it would depend on the circumstances. I have met some many different creatures, some were truly evil ones, but they don't look evil. Hmm, let me think. Well, actually, they could be considered beautiful, yet different, alien without a doubt." That was her answer, and he chuckled.

"Well, if you meet one, be nice, who knows, there are legends that they search for their beloved, and one could fall in love with you. I wouldn't blame the poor creature, I would understand him since I am there myself." His voice was but a whisper.

Hermione's heart fluttered, he had really changed, and she had a good feeling about her visit. His voice was lovely.

She realized that she never had to make him like her; that he had always admired her. Yes, even when she treated him bad. And she decided it was time to be treated as someone of value, and she should give him a chance to prove his worth.

"Maybe you should be nice to me as well. It would make me very happy." His eyes feasted on her beauty, and he wished that he could kiss her, but that would have to wait.

Hermione blushed and avoided his eyes. "I really must go to bed, it has been a long day." He agreed and escorted her to her room, and just touched her face when he said goodnight.

That night she woke up to a light noise in the bedroom. After all the talk of shadowy vampires, or whatever the Lamiaes were, she had been a little scared of the old home, but the rooms were warm and friendly. Besides two of the westies decided to sleep by her bedside, and she felt well protected.

Nevertheless, she felt as if she was being watched and decided to be silly, "Well, if a Lamiae is in this room, be advised that I am about to get a divorce. True, I am not yet 100% available, but I am willing to give it a chance. Just don't scare me because I need my sleep. So how about if we take this once step at a time."

She giggled at her silliness, and just in case she added, "And if you are Cormac, let me say that I am very impressed, and I can see this going somewhere. Now let me sleep. By the way, I am glad nobody is here, and this is only my overactive imagination." She said just to be sure.

She could have sworn that she heard a soft chuckle and felt a light kiss on her lips. She pulled her wand to light the large candles, but she didn't see anything and laughed at her wild imagination. She knew that she had imagined it all, and in a way wished that it were real. Cormac had been a surprise, and she was willing to give it a chance.

"Goodnight, sweet Lamiae; I hope I am your beloved, I could use to be the most important one in someone's life." And she fell asleep.

Cormac waited till her sleep was deep before he left, and when he was outside of the room, he jumped up in the air; he was so, so very happy, he spreaded his wings and soared along the high ceiling hallways.

He knew it, deep in his bones, that life was giving them a chance, and he would use it well. By the time this was over, she would know everything about his kind and about him, and he was sure than in less than a year, she would be his. His gain and Ron's loss, life was good, "Good night sweet princess, I love you now and since I can remember."

That night, for the first time since he saw her that first day, his heart was full of hope, and he was smiling when he went to sleep.

The End?

In my site, TBA I will publish excerpts of other stories of beings like him. The Pride and Prejudice ff, features one just like him. Happy reading


End file.
